Uchiha Sasuke's Day Off
by Neko-Kikiru
Summary: Come one, come all, to see the inside life of UCHIHA SASUKE! Our secret cameras have caught all there is to see! The payment is FREE because this content is PRICELESS! Haha, get it? XD


Yep, another oneshot. I WUV writing oneshots. The plots are simple and after I've finished one chapter, I don't have to worry about updating the story later! BUAHAHAHAHA!

Uchiha Sasuke's Day Off

_"Good morning, everyone!" Kakashi yelled as he waved his hand merrily from his seat on the bench where he just poofed up. (Long sentence! Boy, I wish I could poof up in places.)_

_He just jumped up a few feet to miss a carefully thrown punch from Sakura._

_"Don't give me your 'Good morning, everyone!' crap! It's 2:00 PM! You're 5 hours late! We already went and ate lunch!" screamed Sakura._

_"Haha, kids today, how cute", Kakashi said with a cheerful tone, simply sidestepping to dodge Sakura's attacks._

_He jumped up into a tree and hung on to the branch with one hand while holding the Icha Icha book he always reads with the another. _

_He flipped the page with his nose (I just get more and more creative, don't I?) and said, "Yes, well, there is no mission today. Gai's team got it covered."_

_"Is that because the mission was given some blank hours ago and since we were never TOLD we had a mission, the Geek-Freak's team is already finished with it?" Sakura asked with her Inner Sakura locked and loaded for the attack after the answer._

_"Yes. No mission today, you can all go home. Day off."_

_A basket of eye-twitches all around! Then comes the part where all the kids ambush and try to kick the perverted tar out of their sensei._

Uchiha Sasuke sighed while walking home. _"That damn Kakashi, hope I don't grow up to be like him!"_

He came home to a rather empty house. Apparently orphaned, genius emo boys can't pick up after themselves, seeing how the underwear was in along with the apples in the fruit bowl.

What to do on a day like this? Obvious cleaning didn't come to his mind when his answer was "nothing".

Sasuke scratched his head, thinking. When he did, some of his hair came off and the strands dropped to the floor. When he noticed this, the rest of his hair fell down and in a matter of seconds, all the pieces laid on the floor.

When all the long hair departed from Sasuke's scalp, we can see what's underneath. The head is bright and shiny, kinda reminds me of a light bulb. I swear, with his kinda shine, he can reflect enough sunlight to set things on fire and stuff.

Sasuke sighed. Another one goes, time for a replacement. He walked over to a closet and opened it. Inside were dozens of mannequin heads each wearing one of those ridiculous wigs that Sasuke loves so much. Right about now, some mall manager must be sobbing his eyes out that a whole room of his store mannequins were missing heads.

The Uchiha reached into the closet, pulled out a wig and carefully adjusted it on his bald, shiny head. He twirled in front of the mirror a couple of times and flipped his hear. Your image must be perfection if you want to pretend to be a cold, heartless guy. I mean, whew, that work is SO tiring, right Sasuke?

Sasuke was busy NOT paying attention to the narrator asking him a question because he was slipping into his fairy costume.

It had the cutest, pink fluff skirt, pink glitter wings, a sparkly tiara and a shimmering wand.

Smiling satisfied; Sasuke did a couple of spins in front of the mirror. _"How cute I look!"_

Some people have the medical condition where they look in the mirror and think they're so fat when they're actually thin and very pretty. Sasuke has a condition… somewhat… similar to that.

Sasuke has the condition where he thinks he is the cutest thing alive when he looks in the mirror when actually it'll creep some people out enough for them to try to stone him to death with cheese.

Speaking of cheese, Sasuke was growing hungry. Eating Pixie Sticks for breakfast does not help!

He opens a frozen pizza and throws it into his microwave. When it dinged, Sasuke skipped the whole way there singing, "FOOD! GLORIOUS FOOD!" He reached into a microwave and grabbed his pizza. He instantly regretted it, seeing how he chucked his pizza 5 feet and it landed on the table while he was hopping on one foot screaming about his red, burnt pulsating hand.

"HOT, HOT, IT'S HOT!" he screamed and he ran all around the room yelling the same thing over and over again.

He was sprinting around his kitchen until he saw something and froze.

Sasuke peered through his window and saw a tuff of bright, yellow hair. Right underneath the hair was the fox-like face of Naruto. His eyes were as big as his head each and his jaw dropped all the way to his feet.

Both boys stood frozen, just staring at each other. Finally Sasuke got the courage to speak, even though his voice cracked.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Naruto finally snapped out of his shock trance and answered softly and shyly, "I wanted my can-opener back."

Another awkward silence…

"How long have you been there?"

"About three hours."

Another longer, awkward-er silence.

"How much did you see?"

A pause.

Sasuke looks down and sees a video camera in Naruto's hand and the red light thingy was blinking.

"…Everything."

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed that. Yes, yes? Review so I can write more. If you don't, I will dry up and die due to the lack of Review-hydration in my body. So REVIEW! XD 


End file.
